We're getting Older
by penguinsrICYCOOL
Summary: The East High Wildcats are getting older which means proposal's and drama!TROYELLA,CHAYLOR,ZEKEPAY,RYANxCASEY Casey ry's new gf
1. Marry Me?

Were Getting Older!!

Summary:Troy and the gang are becoming older which means proposal,love and drama!TROYELLAZEKEPAYRYANxCASEY(his gf)JELSICHAYLOR

"So Troy when are you going to ask her to marry you?"asked a bushy brown haired guy asked his bestfriend since pre-school."Soon but before i can do that i have to buy a ring!"Troy Bolton told his bestfriend."Well what are we waiting for"Chad asked."Wait so you're tagging along?"Troy asked curiosly."Yea,and plus I need to buy Tay and My future wedding ring!"Chad exclaimed."So you're going to ask her to marry you??"Troy asked even more curios."Yes,but probably after "Troyella's" wedding"Chad said.Troy laughed at Troyella being mentioned."So uhh.. lets go"Troy said.They walked out the house and hopped into Troy's Car.

**At the jewlery store...**

"Hello how may I help you?"asked the lady."Uhh..Do you have any wedding rings?"Troy asked."yes right over here,"The nice lady said as she lead Troy and Chad to the Wedding Rings aisle."So do you see anything you like?"the lady questioned.One caught Troy's eye.It was a 14K White Gold Floating Diamond Setting.It looked beautiful.(pic in profile)"How much is that one?"Troy asked pointing to the one with the diamond in the middle."Thats $500.000"The nice lady said."I'll take it!"Troy exclaimed."Alrighty will there be anything else?"The lady questioned."Yes is there anymore wedding rings you have?"Chad asked."Of course!"The lady exclaimed.Something caught Chad's eye it was a 14k white and yellow gold dual metal engagement setting(pic in profile)."How much is that one"Chad asked pointing to the one he wanted."That is $375.000.Do you want it?"The lady asked."Sure!"Chad exclaimed."Alrighty good luck with proposing to them!"The lady exclaimed as Troy and Chad walked out of the store.

**At Troy's House**

"Alright should I wear this?"Troy asked Chad."Dude if you want to know what to where just go out in the street and just ask some random girl,"Chad laughed.Troy mimicked his laugh."Dude i'm serious!"Troy exclaimed.Then he found the perfect Tux.DING-DONG."Coming!"Troy shouted at the door."Hey Troy ready to go?"asked Gabriella."Hold on just let me grab my phone,"Troy said as he ran to go get his phone."Okay i'm ready,"Troy said."Okay,"Gabriella said laughing.

**At the restaraunt(sp?)**

They had just ordered there food.Troy and Gabriella were now looking back at the times at East High."Remember the dare we told Chad to do!"Troy exclaimed.They both exploded out laughing.

_Flashback_

_"Okay Chad I dare you to go out in the hallways dressed like a girl and yell "IM ABNORMAL"Zeke said stifiling his laughter."Alright,"Chad Mumbled silently._

_10 Minutes Later_

_"IM ABNORMAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Chad screamed out loud."MR.DANFORTH QUIT BEING GOOFY AND PUT BACK YOU'RE REGULAR CLOTHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Mrs.Darbus exclaimed._

"Soo Hilarious!"Gabriella exclaimed.Troy thought now was the time.Troy got down on one knee and asked that question"Gabriella Anne Montez .I loved you since we first met when we're not together i feel a part of me is missing.So Gabriella Anne Montez will you marry me?"Gabriella had tears sitting at the corner of her eyes "Yes Troy i will marry you!"Gabriella said as a few tears rolled down her cheeks."Come on we probalby should get to my house to do planning"Troy said."Yea,"was all Gabi could say.They walked toward Troy's Car.They hopped in and kissed before entering.

**Next Morning...**

"Hey Babe"Troy said as Gabriella made her way to the table."So what are you doing?"Gabriella questioned Troy."Oh just planning our wedding,"Troy said calmly."Need help?"Gabi asked."No,you need time to relax i'll do everything,"troy said."Okay,"Gabi said.DING-DONG!!"I'll get it!"Gabi said."Hi Shar,Zeke!"Gabi exclaimed."Hey Gabs!"Zeke said."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Sharpay screamed."OMG HE PROPOSED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Sharpay said with excitment."Yes,yes,he did,"Gabi said proudly.Right then Troy came to the door."Hey congrats man!"Zeke exclaimed."Thanks,"Troy said."So whens the wedding?"Sharpay asked."Pretty soon,"Gabi said."So have you told Tay?"Shar asked."No!"gabi exclaimed."Well you should,"Shar said."Kay Shar,"Gabi said.

Gabi/**Taylor**

**Hi Gabs!**

Hi Tay

**So how have you been?**

Pretty good and i'm getting married soon.

**TROY PROPOSED TO YOU!!!!!!!!!!**

Yes he did

**WHEN!!!!!!!!**

Just yesterday

**Congrats Gabs**

Could you come over Shar and I need help planning

**Sure i'll be there in a few.**

K Bye!

**Bye!**

**Half an hour later**

"Hi Gabs,Shar!"Tay exclaimed with excitment."Hi tay,"Shar and Gabi said."Well what are we waiting for lets get started!"Tay exclaimed."Alright!"Gabi said.

**4 hours later**

"Man that was some hard work!"Gabi said."I know!Hey where did the guys go?"Shar questioned."They went to a Bball game,"Tay said."Well you know what that means!"Gabi exclaimed."Sing-Along time!"They all exclaimed

Gabi:Don't call me

Leave me alone

Not gonna answer my phone

Cuz I don't

No I won't see you

I'm out to have a good time

To get you off of my mind

Cuz I don't

And I won't need you

Send out a 911

We're gonna have some fun

Hey boy, you know

You better run

Tay Shar Gabi:Cuz it's a girl's night

It's alright without you

I'm gonna stay out

And play out without you

You better hold tight

This girl's night is without you

Let's go

G.N.O.

Let's go

G.N.O.

Let's go

G.N.O., let's go

It's a girl's night

Shar:I'll dance with somebody new

Won't have to think about you

And who knows

What let go will lead to

You'll hear from everyone

You'll get the 411

Hey boy

You knew this day would come

All:Cuz it's a girl's night

It's alright without you

I'm gonna stay out

And play out without you

You better hold tight

This girl's night is without you

Let's go

G.N.O.

Let's go

G.N.O.

Let's go

G.N.O., let's go

It's a girl's night

Tay:Hey boy

Don't you wish you could have been a good boy

Try to find another girl like me, boy

Feel me when I tell ya

I am fine

And it's time for me to draw the line

I said, Hey boy

Don't you wish you could have been a good boy

Try to find another girl like me, boy

Feel me when I tell ya

I am fine

And it's time for me to draw the line

All:Cuz it's a girl's night

It's alright without you

I'm gonna stay out

And play out without you

You better hold tight

This girl's night is without you

Let's go

G.N.O.

Let's go

G.N.O.

Let's go

G.N.O., let's go

It's a girl's night

They all laughed when they finished it felt like they we're all back in High School.

**Well there's my first chapter!4 reviews plz!**

**\m/**

**TheCucooOfKumquats**


	2. Cookie!

**House Shoping & Pet Store**

**Disclaimer:I OWN NOTHING!!!**

"Babe wake up!If you want that dog you better get up!Plus we need to go House Shopping!"Troy Bolton screamed through his parents house."Coming!"Gabriella Bolton screamed back."Finally,now lets go!"Troy said.

**At the Pet Store...**

"Aww that one's soo cute!"Gabriella exclaimed."Troy lets get that one"Gabi said pointing to a Shih Tzu Puppy."Okay,"Troy said.(pup in profile).

**In the car..**

"So what are you going to name that lil fella?"Troy asked."I think i'll name him Cookie!"Gabriella exclaimed

"Wow!Cookie you better protect it or else Chad will mistake the little guy for a real cookie!"-Troy exclaimed.

"Haha troy,"Gabriella faked laughed "Chad's not really that stupid!"-Gabriella said.

"Oh yes he is!Remember best friends since pre-school!"Troy said.

"Oh yea maybe you are right!"Gabriella exclaimed.

**At the Real Estate place..**

"May I help you?"Questioned an old-timer.

"Yes we're looking for a house,"Troy replied.

"Sure here are the prices,the door on the left leads you to the houses,"The old-timer said pointing to the door.

"Thank you!"Troy exclaimed.

**After house shopping they returned to Troy's house**

"Man I can't wait to move in to our house!"Troy exclaimed

"Me too!"Gabriella exclaimed back

DING-DONG

(WOOF) (**that was cookie)**

"Hey guys!"Sharpay exclaimed.

(ARF!) **(Sharpays dog Boi from HSM2)**

**With Troy and Zeke**

"Hey Dude!"Zeke said to Troy

"Hey!"Troy exclaimed.

"So..Me and Shar are gettin married!"Zeke exclaimed.

"Wow!Thats 2 couples!"Troy yelled.

"What do you mean??"Zeke asked with a confused look on his face

"Well after Gabi & I get married Chad & Taylor are gettin married.And now you and Shar!"Troy exclaimed.

"Wow!'Chaylor's' gettin married!"Zeke exclaimed."I hope Tay is use to his eating habits!"

"I know remember when we went to that fancy restaraunt(sp?)?"Troy questioned.

"Ohh yea!"Zeke exclaimed.

_Flashback!_

_The gang was at a restaraunt after the basketball team won the championships._

_Chad was scarffin down a chocolate cake wit vanilla ice cream and sprinkles._

_"Whoa!Dude don't eat too much!"Jason exclaimed._

_"Like thats possible!"Chad said finishing everything."I want more!"Chad said running to get more._

_That night Chad kept on running to get more dessert..._

_End of flashback_

"Well at least he lost some pounds while running to get more!"Troy exclaimed.

Zeke and Troy Laughed.

**With Gabriella and Sharpay**

"So Zeke and I are getting married!"Sharpay exclaimed.

"Really congrats!"Gabriella said back.

"I know!Hey lets watch TV!"Sharpay said turning on the TV.

"Oh My God!Its Spongebob!"Gabriella exclaimed

They spent the 30 minutes watching it...

BEEP!BEEP!

"Oh my god I need to go home!ZEKE COME ON LETS GO!!"Sharpay yelled.

"Bye Gabi!"Sharpay exclaimed.

"Bye!"Gabriella said.

**A/N:Sry this one took forever to get up...REVIEW**


End file.
